Lost in a world:Survival
by ArchangleMV
Summary: A man with his own views sent to an air-force base run by a man with opposing views who goes at it and one of them "cough the first one" gets on a plane and do to the other "cough obvious" person the plane ejects him out into a storm. He then wakes up on an island similar to Jurassic Park. ""Warning"" Idea based on Jurassic park has nothing else to do with it whatsoever. all OC.


**This is My take on What happens to a military man who accidentally ends up on an island similar to Jurassic park which im using as an inspiration though the island as now relation to it. And I do not own anything but the idea to use it in this fashion in this way with these words exactly And yeah the Dinosaurs come in chapter 2. Also the views of my main characters in no way represent my own i merely wanted them to seem unique. Also this is my first upload so if i missed anything fanfiction warn me so i can fix it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

The plane landed skidding across the runway shaking the occupant up, down, left, and right. Then it skidded to a halt along the dirt runway and the door swung down. Out walked a young man in his late twenty's. He wore an officer's uniform and the bars on his jacket marked him as a Colonel. He was a brown haired fellow of medium height that looked like he was slightly spoiled. He looked around and saw the sun glinting of tin roofs and the ocean surrounding the peaceful isle of the coast of Florida. The brightly colored birds flew around jumping from palm tree to palm tree. By the edge were several people lined up at attention, and then one old person with a leg brace glaring at him. He had an obvious mean streak about him. The Colonel could tell that about a man, and he thought smugly in his head, " _This base will be mine easily."_ The elder Soldier had the rank of General and he was very old. He was easily entering his seventies. The Colonel walked up and saluted the senior officer.

"At ease, soldier!" the General spat. He reached out his hand and the Colonel took it. The elder soldier squeezed hard on to the younger soldiers hand but the Colonel did not flinch.

"It will be nice to work under you sir," the Colonel called. The Colonel leaned back, noticed several scars trailing down the General's face, and winced wondering how he had gotten them. The General meanwhile took in the Colonel, noticing the spit polished shoes now dirtied by the runway and the medals along his chest.

The General thought wickedly, " _I will have him running home and away from my base before sunset."_ The group backed away from runway as the plane took off kicking off dust in its wake. As it cleared the runway the General called, "well I better show you where you will be squatting."

The General led the Colonel to a small tin roofed hut with bamboo reed walls. He swung open the doors and shoved the Colonel in without a word, and then shut the door behind him. Then as he walked away he called out, "Watch out for the bee hives they get everywhere."

The Colonel stood in the dark dreading the slowly increasing sound of buzzing. He turned and rammed his shoulder into the door. Then he busted through it and tumbled to the ground. The bees swarmed out into the sun and dispersed into the day. The Colonel thought, _"This means War!"_

The Colonel then went to the nearby armory and saw the soldier guarding it instantly give him a salute. "At ease soldier," the Colonel called.

The soldier let down his shoulders, and said, "What can I do for you Colonel."

The Colonel said, "I need a smoke grenade and a crate."

The soldier looked quizzically but did not question the Colonel. He grabbed what was required of him and then gave the grenade to the Colonel and held the Crate in is hand. The colonel then proceeded to say, "Follow me with that crate." Then he pulled back and began walking to the shack.

The soldier followed the colonel down toward shack before stopping and saying, "The General gave you the old shack!"

The colonel turned and laughed, "Yeah and I'll get him back for it to." He then tossed the smoke grenade into the door and then ducked as smoke billowed out of the door and windows. He went in quickly grabbed a curtain from a window and grabbed the hive. He ran back to the door and then dumped it in the waiting crate.

The colonel shut the crate and then looked at the soldier and asked, "What is the General like?"

The soldier set down the crate and said, "He is a cruel man and likes to make it hard on everyone in the area." "I mean drills are one thing but he forces us to do things on a whim and if we ask the point we get to sleep in the forest."

The colonel thought about this before dismissing the soldier. He then went off on a nefarious duty. He approached the Generals Quarters, and saw the keycard on the door. He slid his ID through it and saw it beep green. He shoved the crate next to the door before walking away.

The next morning there was a yelling call from the door as the colonel went to answer it. The general did not wait and stormed into the room. Screaming about bees and frothing across the mouth. The colonel said quickly, "Sir, you did say they get everywhere, and after all they were in here so why not in your room." The General glared but if he said anything, he knew that he would be admitting to placing it in the room himself.

Then the general saw the smoke grenade, and grinned at the colonel saying, "Do not worry I will not blame you for it after all it was an act of nature right." The Colonel was unnerved by the grin as he watched the general walk out the door and then toward the armory. The colonel followed him and then watched as the general walked to the soldier standing at the armory and the general said, "You will be doing survival training this week on the far side of the island." The soldier blanched as the Generals grin widened.

The General turned to the guilty looking Colonel and said, "And if I see you before its done you will be shot at."

The soldier then turned and headed straight for the far side of the island knowing the General would be shooting within seconds. The colonel stared at him and said, "Why survival training?"

"Well if you get shot down in enemy territory, like I was," he said pointing at his scar and leg brace. "You will need to survive." The colonel turned and walked away.

The next few days where a game of cat and mouse as several inconvenient situations happened to both the general and the colonel. The Colonel learned more about the general in this time from the other soldiers on the base, in between which he was flying rounds in a jet. He learned that the General was shot down during Vietnam and had proceeded to survive several days before he was extracted. However when he had been extracted he was wild limping along carrying the scalps of several enemies in his hand. However while the Colonel had been researching the General, the General had been doing the same. The General had contacted the mainland and found that the Colonel was a star pupil at the academy and had risen through the ranks quickly and had apparently forced several older soldiers into retirement. The General thought, " _Upstart, what do you think you are going to do to me."_

The Colonel had approached the General one day and begun a conversation with him about his past, "When do you think you will retire sir." The General glared at the smirking soldier and remembered the information he had acquired from mainland.

"Little obvious aren't you boy," the General snarled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," answered the Colonel.

"Yeah, sure you do not."

The General glared before walking away from the Colonel, who continued to smirk at his limping form. _"People that old should not stay in the military like this_ _and if I get my way I will make sure he is going to be gone."_

The Colonel had been here weeks and still the General had not gotten rid of him, but to his own mark, the General had not left either. However, soon the General knew he would be out of time. In addition, the Colonel knew he wanted to win before that time. The Colonel however had noticed something as of late. When some of the soldiers came upon the General without him realizing it, he would jump up and even once the Colonel saw a bowie knife nearly gut that one soldier. The Colonel would also sometimes see the General knock-back pills like candy after things like this happened. So the Colonel thought, _"Maybe he's senile, the old goat."_ The Colonel therefor decided to investigate this and early the next morning he snuck into the General's office and took up one of the pill bottles. It was better than the Colonel had thought the General was schizophrenic. They would have to discharge him now.

The Colonel put in a call to the general on main land and he would be sending over some MPs to take the General to a mental institute to evaluate his state of mind. The Colonel then went to his bunk. He was giddy with joy one day and then he would be in charge. Then he decided that he would take one last patrol tomorrow morning before he was grounded.

The next morning the General went about his usual wakeup call of hammering on the Colonels huts door, before charging in to find an already alert and prepared man. He then would start barking orders but instead of the exhausted look, he had begun to expect he saw a grinning happy man. It was very disconcerting and then the Colonel called out, "I got morning patrol sir; I might as well get started."

The General grinned evilly and said "That you do, that you do."

As the plane took off carrying the Colonel to MPs came up and grabbed the General saying, "General you are being relieved of command for mental instability."

The General roared with laughter saying, "Well you better add murder on to that." Then he pointed at the puddle of black liquid leading out to the now shrinking plane. He began laughing like a mad man as the military police hauled him away.

Meanwhile the colonel had begun his decent.

* * *

Chapter 2 From the view of the colonel

I leaped into my plane and began my takeoff procedures, then the light at the end of the runway flashed green and away I was. Then I was beyond the reach of all behind me. I felt free; this was why I joined the air force. I looked out across the water and grinned beneath my mask.

I was way out across the water when suddenly a freak storm popped up out of nowhere. They tend to do that from time to time so I shot up hoping to fly above the storm. As I breached the clouds, I leveled out and looked at the sky around me. Clouds shined as the sun sprayed rays all around me. Then a loud beep sounded from my cockpit and I got a sick feeling as a recording began to play.

 _"Hello Soldier, soon you will be forcefully ejected from your craft as I would prefer no snot nosed youngster take my position to give me a stupid desk job." "Good bye."_

I shot through my canopy and flew back into the storm below. The parachute opened and then I was jerked all around and slammed my head into the side of the chair and then the other. I blacked out until I was just a speck speeding through the sky. Then I awoke lying below my chute in some god-forsaken jungle.

Day 2

I awoke later on feeling something scamper onto my chest. I jerked awake and looked around nothing was around me. I stared at the area surrounding me, noticing the huge roots all around me yet no sign of my awakener. I drew my M1911 pistol and holding in firing position called out, "anyone there?" I heard something reply and my blood ran cold. I mind flashed back to when I was younger and watching dinosaur movies. I jumped forward turning and firing on instinct. Down on the ground was a small dinosaur, no bigger than a chicken. I had killed a dinosaur, then I fainted.

Night 2

I awoke hearing sounds all around me, roaring, shrieking, and other unnatural sounds. I was scared so I looked at the huge tree next to me where my parachute hung from. I climbed the tree and got up into the canopy. I reached out and grabbed my survival pack from the seat. I started thinking, _"I am a specialist, trained to handle any situation." "I can survive."_ Then I hear the thump. I looked through the canopy and froze in fear. There was a huge eye staring straight back. I stared until the head of the creature went up and out of sight. As it rose, I saw huge teeth glinting in the moonlight. Then it roared and walked away. I feinted again.

Day 3

I really should not feint so much. My head hurt a lot and I was hungry. I looked around and saw that there was a stream nearby. That will have to do; I climbed down with my pistol at the ready and ran toward the water. There I dunked my head into the stream cold running water, and best of all clean. I looked around and filled my survival canteen I had grabbed from my survival pack and filled it. I then stared around looking for something to eat. I knew eating meat would bring predators so I thought I should stick to fruits or vegetables. Then I heard the growls. In the grass down the stream burst three large chicken dinosaurs. I think they were raptors or something. I thought, okay survival rations it is and ran for my tree. They noticed and pursued me, leaping through the water. Their third member was attacked as he jumped across the lake by a large croc who took it in one go. This distracted the others giving me time to reach my tree and promptly feint in safety once again.

Night 4

I woke again that night parched and feeling as if I had died. I then closed my eyes and listened, something that had always calmed me. I heard the thunder of beasts, the rumble of the stream the crunch of step and the hiss of a reptile. My eyes shot open and I saw it, a small lizard at least in comparison to the giants I had seen. It was dark black with blood red eyes. It jumped toward me and I rolled out of the way. Then I was falling, I had rolled off the edge and almost fell. I barely had time to catch the limb before I fell. Then I heard a click and saw that just below my foot was one of the raptors from the morning. It was leaping straight up and trying to chomp my foot off. It landed and then leapt again. I kicked out with my right foot and hit its lower jaw. With a sickening crunch, the jaw broke and the beast fell back to the ground. It began to whimper and then its fellow raptor jumped from the weeds and bit down upon its neck. No mercy for the weak was this plain message. I Climbed back up and saw the black lizard was just staring at me its eyes wide like a child who just saw a superhero. I looked back and said, "Yeah I'm badass." I then grabbed my canteen and downed it before promptly passing out again.

Day 5

I awoke with a grimace. My stomach growled telling me to eat. I looked toward my feet and saw the lizard from the night before curled up there. I grinned and thought; _great what is my dog going to think when I get home with a new friend_. I climbed to my feet and looked toward my pack, and then I blanched. It was torn apart and the emergency rations torn to pieces. New thought, Stupid lizard. I looked across to the stream. I saw three large triceratops drinking from the steam, and then I just stared. My hunger forgotten I faced my favorite dinosaur growing up. I jerked back to reality as my stomach growled at me. I looked down at the base of the tree, the raptor was almost all the way eaten but the tail was still untouched save for a couple bites near the middle, I thought breakfast. I grabbed my bowie knife from my back and then I jumped down and took in my surroundings. I noticed some gleaming eyes in the bushes surrounding the base of a nearby tree. _Great, and ambush_ flew through my head. The raptor jumped out at me causing me to lean backwards in fear and we fell. We tumbled across the ground. We stopped and then I closed my eyes waiting for the end. It did not come instead my hand went wet. Opening my eyes, I saw that the raptor above me with a glazed look across its eyes. In my hand was my knife, and said knife was sticking out of the raptor. I looked up to see my new lizard friend staring down at me from our tree. I different kind of glazed look across its eyes. I stared down at my new kill and then pushed it off me. I grabbed it, dragged it to the tree, and then climbed up the tree. I looked toward my pack and saw the lizard running away from it dragging a length of rope I kept in case of emergencies. Another new thought, smart lizard. I looped the rope around a branch and then noosed it around the head of the raptor. It took me awhile but I eventually got it up and into the tree. Man was I glad this tree was here it was perfect for survival with its large base and the fact all the branches were on the outside ring not the inside. Putting that aside I butchered the raptor sending scraps toward my new lizard every now and then. I grabbed the meat and then ate it raw, the blood ran down my chin and then fell into the bark of the tree below me, I followed it with my eyes as it pooled in the center and then stopped. I leaned against the bark of the tree and closed my eyes.

Night 5

Crap I thought with a start I am a moron, cause at that moment the tree I had taken up in had begun to shake and I Heard a huge roar. The branches across from me bent outward as a large snout stuck its head through the tree. It sniffed and shook from side to side. It smelled the blood, from my meal. However, no meat remained that it could get ahold off as I had cut it into pieces. It pushed its head further in and then stopped. I knew I could smell me and I grabbed at my pistol. _If I was going to die I was going to die fighting_ , I thought. I then did something stupid and crazy I jumped onto its snout and road it like a bull. It jerked its head back and rushed me through the branches. I slid forward as it brought its head back and roared. My head rattled and shook and everything went fuzzy. I took my gun and slammed it into the creature's eye. Then I pulled the trigger emptying the clip into the things eye. It fell taking me with it. I tumbled to the ground and looked around me. On the ground, dying was the largest dinosaur I had seen yet. It was bigger than I thought the T-rex looked in the movies I had seen even. I stared at it and then looked up and saw that there were gleaming eyes in the darkness surrounding me. I screamed into the night, "You want a piece of me, come and get it!" I then promptly turned and climbed back into my tree, and fell to sleep.

Day 6

I had awoke to the carcass of an animal no man had ever slain. I then proceeded to butcher it as best I could. I skinned the top and hung its pelts out tell they dried out and then piled the meat on them. I only took enough for today, as I had no way to preserve them. I then tore the bones of the beast out and started to build with them. I stuck the ribs around my tree like the bramble around trenches. The bramble meant to stop cavalry charges, dinosaurs might charge I did not know but it might make them fear this place. I took the skull and dug its teeth out I then proceeded to grab a few smaller bones. I stuck the teeth into the tree and stuck the bones between them making a ladder. I grabbed the remaining small bones and carved them into short blades. I would survive.

Week 5 Day 1

I had long ago given up hope of rescue and had begun my life upon this land, the tree I lived in was now a respectable sized house formed from the bones of large predators. The ammo for my handgun had run out 2 weeks ago so know I held a spear tipped with the tooth of a Tyrannosaurus. My follower, the small lizard had grown large and now was the size of a Great Dane with pitch-black skin and a flickering purple tongue. I had named him Nightmare so that he would come when called, and thus we would begin our day. I had worn down the trails surrounding my tree now and the dinosaurs let it be as a rule. Hell even the raptors got out of my way when I was around. However, I still watched them and they me both of us waiting for a chance to rip our throats out. Nightmare and I had begun forging further and further out. On this day, we ran into a large body of water. Far across the water was an opposite shore. Nightmare skated the edge never getting closer than seven feet from the edge of the water. "What is it Nightmare," I called. Nightmare howled and bounded back to me. Unlike a hound, though his howl was rougher and sounded like a roar more so. Then across the water, I heard another roar from the far side of the lake. Then a huge splash, which rippled across the entire lake with several shockwaves. I stared and then saw a rapidly speeding sail across the water. I then turned and ran toward a nearby tree line. I hit the tree line as dripping water reached my ears; I turned and saw standing on the shore the largest dinosaur yet.

I turned and began to run into the trees once again, Nightmare right at my heels. I ran until I saw an odd structure sticking out of the ground. It had a door in it and then I slammed shoulder first into the door. The door crumbled and I tumbled down the stairs my spear and Nightmare following me. I tumbled into the dark before hitting the floor, and blacking out.

Night 1

I awoke to a rough tongue scatting across my face, and opened my eyes to the narrow black face of Nightmare. I looked around and then flipped the switched my flashlight on. Using my spear as support, I lifted myself into the air. I looked around myself and saw the long concrete hallway. At the end was a door, and a burnt out light above the door. I walked toward the door slowly with Nightmare following upon my heels. I noticed written in stenciled writing across the door were the words _"Experimental Lab"_. I thought, _"Time for some answers."_

I opened the door and walked in to see a neat little office area. On the walls where power cables running up into the ceiling. Next to the cables where gun racks still with the guns still on them ammo piled up high on one desk. I thought " _Cha ching survival of the most armed."_

I walked to the nearest desk and noticed bloodstains everywhere, many dragging off toward the door I had entered. The desk itself was covered in papers a grabbed one and read. The beasts on this island survived somehow and continued to evolve on this island. Slowly they became more sentient and grew to respect other creatures the raptors most of all. However, one creature had ruled over this island it was humanoid in form but it was more gorilla like. We watched as a lone creature tore through a raptor pack as if it was nothing. We watched as it shrugged off the raptors desperate attacks and then butchered them as if they were nothing. The creature worked alone much like the rex and spinosaurus, however when facing these titans of the island it would run into the territory of others of its kind and they would then work together before splitting the meal. They are one of the newer species upon this island that do not appear within the fossil record.

The rest of the papers where smeared with blood. However, in the corner was a photo of the scientists. In the back of photo stood a man, wearing security uniform was my CO from the base. _"That old geezer survived this place I screamed,"_ I screamed mentally. I then turned in fury and noticed a door, which said _"Stream and large tree."_ _"Ok slightly convenient."_ I thought in my head. I loaded up with guns and headed for the door.

I came out underneath a hidden rock near my fort. I went toward my tree climbed up into it and slept like a rock.

Week 2 Day 2

I awoke the next morning to Nightmare cowering and shaking near my feet. I heard large snarling near the base of the tree. I peaked over the edge noticing a dark shape snuffling around the base. My fence of bones in the distance was torn apart and the rock I had crawled out of earlier was torn apart. I hid my head until the beast lumbered away. I watched the fence for a couple hours before heading out and fixing it back up. I stared at my now decrepit fence and whimpered. I may be a hardcore military man but apparently, this thing can tear us military men apart. I thought in my head, _"I will survive no matter what."_ I climbed back up into my tree and took stock. I looked at my weapons; I had three assault rifles along with two ammo packs for them, a shotgun with 40 rounds of spare ammo, and a pp9 pistol with 30 clips. I set them near the edge of a branch and started to plan. If the CO had survived the island and made it back to civilization, then I could. I grabbed the pistol, took it apart, and started to clean the parts; age had not be bad to the items they were in a well-preserved condition.

I began to think about the ways in which one would leave this area. If the survivors of that base had escaped the area, they probably went by water as their entrance was near that lake. Thus, it was where I thought I would begin. I looked over at Nightmare his ears still laid down but he had stopped shaking. I patted his head and reached over to where I had been keeping some dried meat from my last hunt tossed a few bits to Nightmare and ate some more.

Day 3

I awoke and started to pack up my gear. I jumped down and looked around me noticing that near the stream was a stegosaurus but other than that I saw nothing more. Nightmare padded down next to me. I held my hand up above my eyes in a searching motion and Nightmare moved its nose down and rubbed its paw against it. I had trained Nightmare to smell for dangerous dinosaurs, raising the nose meant safety, two paws on its nose meant a pack hunter, and one paw meant a lone hunter. I tensed and then looked closely around; trying to see what could possibly be on Nightmare's radar. Then I saw the Stegosaur tense up and wheel around swinging its tail around and felling a sapling that went flying into my fence. I was stupid and said, "I just fixed that." Then from the bushes near the Stegosaur, an Allosaurus jumped out and ignored it all together. It charged straight for the hole in my fence. I stared for about a second before swinging out the assault rifle. I fired round after round toward the hide of the dinosaur while sprinting for the fake rock. The dinosaur charged through the hole in my fence, all the while it was shrugging of the bullets I fired until one nicked its eyes. It did not pierce the eye like when I had killed the rex but slashed across it causing the dinosaur to veer toward the tree I had called home for so long. The tree's branches bent and snapped as the multi ton dinosaur landed on it. I looked back as I reached the rock and then stared at my erstwhile home. I shook my head, stepped into tunnel, and began the long haul back to the office.

Night 3

I walked into the office as it took a long for me to travel there it was night outside. I knew that most of the big dinosaurs were not nocturnal. However, the raptors got more aggressive as night fell. I peeked in and saw that the lizard, ape, thing, whatever it was had pushed aside the desks in order to get through. I noticed something that I had not before because it had been under one of the desks, it was a grenade gun. I walked over, picked it up, and saw that it had only six rounds in its spiral chambers. I grabbed it and headed on toward the door. I looked at the weapons locker and picked up a couple flash bangs to take with me. I headed on out the door and up to the exit looking out on the sunset and thought. _"I will survive, I will make it to the end and show that old man just who will be replacing him."_

I entered the night cautiously as Nightmare indicated that pack was abroad outside the door. I looked out to see a raptor standing on the path leading to the lake. It had large eyes looking straight toward me as I raised the rifle. Along its neck was a red and black stripped pattern similar to a tigers. It stared at me and I it. Then with a flash, I brought my dagger in the hand supporting the barrel of the rifle to my left and heard the satisfying gush of the blade sinking into the head of the raptor and then I pulled the trigger dropping the second one. I moved out cautious of any more dangers toward me. I had learned early on the patterns of the hunting raptors and that the ones that steered clear of me were all dappled green. This led me to believe that the colors came from inbreeding within the packs. I forced myself to hurry knowing that the gunshot would bring more. Ahead I saw three converge onto the path and caw at each other. I leapt to the right and up into a small tree. I then continued along with Nightmare following close behind me to the bow of a larger tree. I continued like this navigating through the dense treetops until I reached the tree line. I halted upon seeing the lake, wading through it where the largest dinosaurs I had yet to see. Standing in the center of the lake with only their necks visible walked long-necked dinosaurs. I regretted never learning their names as though they were popular dinosaurs their names where hard to remember for him growing up. I looked down at Nightmare and patted his head.

I froze as Nightmare was shaking with one paw over his head. Looking past nightmare and toward the ground, I saw the stationary form of another Allosaurus its dappled scales bled into the nightscape below me. I cursed realizing that this dinosaur must be a twilight to nocturnal predator, as its camouflage would not work in the bright daylight. However, what could it be hunting? Was it I or the…. Long necked dinosaurs whose names I still could not recall. Therefore, I waited until the sun began to rise over the horizon and the light shown through the trees flashing across the Dinosaurs eyes.

Day 4

I looked down at the dinosaur as it began to stir and then walked out toward the lake. It had been a fruitless night for it and for me as with it there I dared not move from safety. As it approached the lake, I saw the telltale sale skate across the water. The apex predator match up was clear from the start of the clash the larger Spinosaurus leapt from the water tackling the smaller beast and then biting down upon its neck quickly ending all hope the other beast had of survival. It began dragging the beast toward the trees far to my right and the stopping to feed. It I thought would be content with its meal and would happily ignore me. I climbed down with nightmare slung behind my neck and then I hit the ground. I began heading along the left side of the lake, as I did not want to risk the Spinosuarus remembering me.

We hurried around the lake and slowly came to the edge the long necks had entered from with great furrows of dirt being the evidence I needed. I looked along their trail and saw that further down it was a shack, which by the looks of it was once another facility, used by previous humans here. I am of course using shack in the broadest sense of the term, as this was reinforced concrete with steel beams along its sides for support. I ran for it and went inside; finding once again a long dead skeleton on the base and even better, though that was not hard to do was a bed. I slid the lock and bolt of the door, which luckily it seemed that the previous occupant had foolishly left unlocked allowing for his death.

Night 4

I slept on for a long period before hearing what I easily recognized as footsteps. My eyes shot open and I looked toward the door. The door shook with each thud as the weight of something huge hit the ground. Then with a roar, something struck the door, pulled back and struck again. I chuckled thinking I was safe. Then the wall next to the door began to crumble. Then with a roar, one of the reptilian apes stuck its head through a hole in the wall. I brought up the assault rifle and let loose. The head of the beast exploded as round after round pounded into it. Then I heard the speedy steps of a larger Dinosaur and the ape's remaining body was torn from view. I pulled up my gun and looked at the wall. _"Cheap engineering, the door is extremely strong but the wall surrounding it was put together like papier-mâché, and cinderblocks."_ I lay back upon the ground and slept.

Day 5

I awoke to light shining through the hole in the wall, I packed up and Nightmare and I headed out into the light. I noticed that surrounding me was a mildly worn game trail; I looked down toward the end of the trail. I began down it keeping track of everything around me, I continued down until I saw the trail widening. I saw the world awaken around me and a herd of all kinds of dinosaurs was all around. I saw triceratops drinking from the river running across it, the long necked dinosaurs wading across it. Stegosaurus grazing in the field, and even an Allosaurous sleeping next to the tree line. I saw many more dinosaurs that I could not even recognize and as I walked among them, they paid me no heed. I walked until I hit the river and continued along it, slowly leaving the wondrous sight behind. I followed the river without incident until the sun began to fall once more. I climbed a tree carrying Nightmare with me and settled on a high branch.

Night 5

I awoke to the shaking of the tree as below me walked the Spinosaurus. It had not noticed me yet but I feared I was its prey and that it longed for me. I huddled close to the base of the tree trying to take up as little space as possible, when with a lunge the Spinosaurus reared up and tore of the end of the bough I was on leaving nothing but Nightmare and I on the tree. Nightmare then jumped like a kangaroo and fell to the ground with a soft thud as he struck the ground. I freaked out at that point as no one hurts my…. Dog I guess, I am not sure what to call him. I dropped a flash bang and as it exploded, I leapt upon the shaking Spinosaurus I then proceeded to roll off his side and hit the ground running. I swung the assault rifle around and fired rounds all over the face of the Dinosaur hitting the soft flesh within its mouth striking one eye, and several rounds found their way into the nostril. The beast shook its head and then lunged toward the sound of my gun. I dropped the gun popped the pin from a grenade and leapt toward the beast as it passed by me I chucked the grenade down its gullet. I rolled and then jumped to my feet ran past its legs and slid beneath its tail. Turned and watched its head explode in a shower of red.

The final day.

Nightmare and I had followed the river onward until we once again stumbled onto a building. This one was a large two-story building with broken windows, moss and vines, and everything your typical overgrown abandoned building needs. We entered it and found that near the back was a causeway with large boat with oars. Not the kind if vessel you want on open water but it might work for the river. I jumped on and nightmare followed. I rowed it to the end of the causeway, opened it, and was on my way. The sun rose as we floated down the river the morning brought light shining through the trees lighting up the branches with golden splendor. I thought, " _For a place where most things want to eat me I might just miss this place."_ Then from the shoreline, a hiss sounded. Then several plops as three blue green colored velociraptors jumped into the river. I popped up my pistol and took a pot shot at one, which went down, and the water painted itself red. The second and third raptor panicked at the sight of the blood and started bringing themselves to the shore. When with a blast one of them knocked into the air by a huge crocodile. Its mouth was as wide as a car and its length twice easily 35ft or more. I took out a paddle from the boat and began paddling to the opposite shore. Ten feet away the water exploded beneath the boat throwing nightmare and I onto the shore and then the boat crumbled into pieces and sank into the water. I thought, " _Nope not going to miss this place at all."_

As the day wore on, I began feeling jumpier and nervous. Every so often, I would here a roar off in the distance and I would cringe a little. I realized there might be another ape around, as I had probably left the territory of the other one. Then I heard another his and turned around pulling my pistol out again. The third raptor from the river incident stood in a position to pounce in front of me. Then it sniffed and began to back away. I looked at my clothes and realized I was covered with the spinosaurus blood from earlier. I grinned well this just got easier and watched as the raptor turned and ran back out into the forest. Then I heard a grunt and raptor burst back into the clearing dead. Behind it, I heard the roaring of a lizard ape. I turned and ran Nightmare nipping at my heels. I burst through the undergrowth and saw the trees around me begin to thin out and change into palm trees. I grinned and thought, " _I'm almost there almost to the coast."_ I heard the crashes behind me and stepped up my speed. I burst out into the sand of the beach, jumped, turned, and dug my heels in on the landing pulling the grenade gun. Then with a crash, the lizard ape burst through the trees and I pulled the trigger. The beast exploded and I ducked into the sand. I stood and turned, I saw the blue-sky stretch out over the impressive ocean. Well now I just need a boat, I turned around and looked out across the beach. I saw the river that in my haste had gone a bit away from me and on it another facility. This one with helicopter pads on its roof. One pad was empty but the other amazingly still had its copter.

I ran to the facility and burst through the opening. Then I heard cawing and looking behind me saw 10 more blue green raptors watching me from the beach. I grinned and turned around, and then I stopped surrounding me were egg clutch after egg clutch. I turned to see the raptors sprinting across the sand toward me. Why me, I pulled out the launcher and fired a potshot at them before sprinting for some stairs near the entrance. The grenade caught two of the beasts and kicked up sand causing the three of the raptors to crash into windows rather than the entrance, two of said raptors where pierced by glass shards and went into death's embrace. The others quickly followed me up the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs I reached a hall, which had many doors branching off it and at the end another staircase. I sprinted and turned firing another grenade down the hall. It shot past one raptor and caught the end of the hallway in an explosion before caving it in. Nightmare continued ahead of me to the stairs but before I could follow, the last remaining raptor pounced at me. I held of the grenade launcher and the raptor tore it from my grasps. I tumbled and came up with my knife in hand. The raptor launched itself at me and I through my knife it sailed right through the chest of the beast. I then rolled to the side and let it sail past me.

I stood and walked up the stairs, I climbed into the helicopter started it up, and with that Nightmare and I launched from the roof and took to the skies.


End file.
